Meaning of Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Kayla: Ben teaches Mal about Spirit of Christmas and more.


**For:** Kayla

 **Penname:** An Error in the code

 **Character:** Mal

 **Other Characters Used:** Ben,Carlos,Jane,Evie

 **Rating:** K plus

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Humour

 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Kayla!

* * *

 **Meaning of Christmas**

 _Ben teaches Mal about Spirit of Christmas and more._

* * *

It was Christmas time in Auradon and it was certainly a joyous time for the place. Snow was falling outside and temperatures dropped below average but that didn't dampened the Christmas Spirit of the students well at least not everyone.

Mal certainly wasn't feeling the Christmas Spirit at all. She and her friends never actually celebrated Christmas back in the isle like ever so she didn't quite understand what's the whole fuss about. She was on top of the stairs inside the school watching all the other students putting decorations on the walls while laughing with each other.

"Why are they having so much fun?" Mal said with a frown crossing her arms in confusion.

"That's because it's Christmas Mal" Ben said with a grin looking at his girlfriend. Mal just slowly smiled at him but just sighed again

"But what's the point Ben? If you ask me I much prefer Halloween. It's much warmer" Mal said with a shrug then Ben just chuckled

"That's ... I can't really explain it but let's just say it's a magical time of the year" Ben explained to her while Mal slowly rolled her eyes

"Well I just can't see why everyone is happy doing cookies and decorating Christmas trees" Mal said looking at him as she put her head on his shoulder then looked on.

"We only celebrate it once a year so everyone wants to make it special. Follow me" Ben said as he pulled Mal as he led her slowly down the stairs

"Where are you taking me Ben?" Mal said as she followed him while blushing a bit as the other students looking at them

"Just you wait and see" Ben said with a chuckle as he led her to the kitchen.

They could see Carlos and Jane were baking Christmas cookies together. They were covered in flour and they looked happy together.

"Seems like you guys are having fun" Mal smirked looking at them while Jane just blushed at that

"Carlos threw the flour on me first" Jane said pointing at Carlos

"I didn't started it" Carlos said holding both of his hands on the air before throwing more flour on Jane.

"See I told you" Jane said before throwing more flour on Carlos

"Hey guys. You do realize you need to clean this up right? And we need cookies for the party tonight?" Ben said to him and Mal just chuckled looking at them

"You see Mal Christmas is a time where people get together and they spend time together making happy memories." Ben said to her while Mal slowly nodded at that as Ben pulled him away again.

This time they arrived outside Mal's room and that confused her a bit. When they went in, Doug and Evie were busy making clothes for the party.

"Hey guys, how's the clothes going?" Ben asked them as Evie looked up and smiled while waving looking at them

"We've finished most of them Ben and they can pick them up in a few hours" Evie said with a grin before standing up and walking towards Mal with a measuring tape.

"Um Evie what are you doing?" Mal asked but Evie was busy with taking her measurements.

"Hold still Mal. I need your body measurements to make your dress for tonight" Evie said and Mal was about to say no but Evie put her finger on her mouth

"No excuse Mal. You'll look Stunning at the party" Evie said with a grin before going back to making the dresses

"Are they paying her for the clothes?" Mal asked while Ben just shook his head

"Christmas Season is a time for giving and what best way for us to be giving besides giving everyone great looking clothes for the party? Not everything needs to be earned Mal. Sometimes you just need to give." Ben said to her before he looked at his watch

"I gotta run. See you at the party tonight Mal" Ben said with a grin before he heads out.

Times flies fast during Christmas time and it certainly felt like it because the time for the party have finally arrived. Evie was busy putting on make up on Mal's face. Mal looked on the mirror and just smiled while tucking her purple hair behind her ear

"This looks great Evie" Mal said with a smile looking at her hair then at the dress matching purple which was her favourite colour.

"Do you like Christmas Evie? You look like you're happy celebrating it" Mal asked her and Evie just put her hand on her shoulder

"Of course I'm happy Mal. Can't you see everyone is happy here especially today. Even Doug is having fun making dresses with me" Evie said with a grin as she stood up

"I'll see you in the party i guess? Doug is waiting for me downstairs" Evie said with a grin before walking out the door.

Mal also slowly walks out the door and downstairs smiling at all the decorations she sees on the way down. When she reached the ground floor of the dorm, Ben was waiting for her in his blue tux.

"You're looking beautiful" Ben said with a grin

"I could say the same to you" Mal said with a chuckle before Ben took her hand pulling her away again

"Where are we going again Ben? We're going to be late for the party" Mal said but she just let him take her wherever he wants. Suddenly they stopped and Ben turned to look at her. They were just outside the school

"I need you to close your eyes Mal" Ben said with a smile. Mal was hesitant at first but she trust him so she closed her eyes. Ben slowly led her to the place.

"Open your eyes Mal" Ben said slowly and Mal slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened in amazement because in front of her was the most beautiful thing she ever seen. It's like ray of light which consist of many colours but mostly green and yellow could be seen on the sky. She never seen anything like that

"It's Aurora Borealis or also known as The Northern lights. It only happens once a year here and i wanted to share it with you Mal" Ben said with a grin and Mal just smiled looking at the sky

"It is magical Ben.. and spending the whole day exploring the school.. learning about what is Christmas is amazing Ben" Mal said with a grin before Ben took out something from his pocket and held it between them

"What is this Ben?" Mal asked looking at it and Ben just chuckled at that

"It's a mistletoe. According to tradition we have to kiss" Ben said with a grin and Mal just slowly leaned in to kiss him without hesitation

"Merry Christmas Ben" Mal said to him

"Merry Christmas Mal" And with that said they kissed and Mal had the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
